


an unfortunate incident

by ahtohallan_calling



Series: planes, trains, and automobiles [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, aka the one gabi and i were memeing about where he hits anna with his car, plane AU, professor kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/pseuds/ahtohallan_calling
Summary: The one where Kristoff accidentally backs into Anna with his car.(Set in my plane AU/Professor Kristoff verse, but can be read as a standalone if you're feeling intrepid I guess)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: planes, trains, and automobiles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	an unfortunate incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabiwnomagic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabiwnomagic).



“Sofie!” Kristoff cried as he charged into the kitchen, Anna in his arms. “Call 911!”

The little girl’s jaw dropped, a cheerio falling from where it had been stuck to her lower lip. “Which one is the nine, Pappa?”

“She doesn’t have a phone, Kris,” Anna groaned, rubbing the back of her head. “Also, she’s three.”

“Hush,  _ kjaere _ , you’re bleeding!”

“What the fu--  _ frick _ does that have to do with me talking?”

“What’s wrong with Mommy?” Sofie asked, her lip trembling now. 

“Nothing, Ducky, I-- Kristoff, at least make yourself useful if you’re going to be dramatic and carry me over there,” Anna said irritably, pointing towards the high chair, and he complied, clenching his hands tight enough around Anna’s shoulder and leg that she yelped in pain.

“What is it? Where does it hurt?” he cried, and she smacked his chest in frustration.

“Where you’re  _ squeezing me _ , you big doof,” she said, a hint of amusement undercutting her irritation. “And you can set me  _ down _ , thanks. It’s my  _ elbow _ that’s bleeding, not my legs.”

He set her down after a moment’s hesitation, though he didn’t move an inch away from her even as she freed Sofie from the high chair and pulled her close, bouncing her gently. “Mommy’s fine,” she reassured the toddler. “We were just playing a game.”

“Oh, okay,” the little girl said with a sigh of relief, her head falling against her mother’s shoulder. “Can I have waffles?”

* * *

“Honey, you have to go to work.”

“I  _ will _ , but you have to answer the  _ question _ first, Anna.”

She crossed her arms; it would have looked less intimidating if she wasn’t sitting in the armchair, swaddled in a quilt, with an ice pack perched precariously on top of her head (which was the most ridiculous part of all, considering she’d hit the  _ back _ of her head when she fell.) “It’s 1964. JFK is still the president, right? Nothing bad happened to him?”

“ _ Ikke morsomt, skatten min _ ,” he snapped from where he knelt in front of her.

“It is, too. Kris, baby, it’s  _ fine _ . You hit me with your car. That probably happens to every couple at some point. I’m sure my mom wanted to hit my dad with hers more than once.”

His eyes widened in concern. “You think I wanted to hit you?”

She groaned and leaned forward to cup his face in her hands, the ice pack falling with a  _ thunk _ onto the floor. “Kristoff. Honey. Love of my life. Father of my child. I know you did not want to hit me, but I  _ also _ know that you are worrying  _ way _ too much about an accident where nobody really got hurt when you need to be on your way to work.”

“But you  _ are _ hurt. There’s already bruises on your elbow. And what if there’s-- what if there’s internal bleeding, or-- or brain bleeding, or you have an  _ aneurysm _ \--”

“ _ Honey _ ,” she pleaded, leaning further down to kiss his forehead, “you were backing out of the garage and  _ tapped _ me, and if I hadn’t been halfway through taking a step I wouldn’t have even fallen. People don’t get internal bleeding from that.”

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, knocking his glasses askew. “I’m  _ so _ sorry, Anna. I...I never…”

She sighed and reached forward to affectionately straighten the glasses. “It was an  _ accident _ . And it was partially my fault, anyway, for running behind the car to bring you your lunch. Oh!”

“What?” he gasped, frightened again.

“That was a  _ good  _ lunch, too,” she pouted, crossing her arms. “I put two kinds of cheese on your sandwich. But I think you stepped on it when you ran over screaming ‘dear God, what have I done’?”

“I didn’t do  _ that _ , Anna,” he said, exasperated.

“Look, if you get to be dramatic, so do I.”

“ _ Faen, kjaere _ ,” he grumbled, “I feel bad enough already.”

She kissed the tip of his nose this time. “Then I’m sorry, too. Now we’re even. Go to work.”

“Gabrielle can cover my--”

“I will call and tell her what you did if you don’t go  _ right now _ , so help me God, and you  _ know _ she will never let you live it down.”

That got him scrambling for the door.

* * *

“Kris?” Anna asked groggily. “What’s wrong?”

“Anna? Are you okay? You sound funny. Do I need to come home?”

She groaned and shifted beneath Sofie where the little girl had fallen asleep on her chest while they were in the middle of a Disney Princess marathon. “No, we were just napping, and you woke me up.”

“Oh, good.”

“ _ Good _ ? I was having a  _ great _ dream, just FYI.”

“Well, if you have a concussion, then you’re not supposed to sleep.”

“That’s not actually true. And I don’t have a concussion. Just an insane headache that gets worse when people talk.”

He was quiet for a long moment. “Are you mad at me?”

“For this phone call, yes. For hitting me with your car, no?”

He swore under his breath as a loud laugh came from his end. Anna winced and held the phone away from her ear. “Kristoff, are you on speakerphone?”

“He is,” came Gabrielle’s ecstatic voice. “He was making me ride to CVS with him before we went to Panera, but he wouldn’t say why. And now I know.”

Anna sighed and set a hand on Sofie’s back as the little girl began to stir. “Tell him to get me mac and cheese, okay? The full-sized one. In a bread bowl. And grilled cheese for Sofie.”

“ _ Selvfølgelig, skatten min _ .”

“Using Norwegian in front of me is  _ unfair _ , Bjorgman. Just because I’m the only one in the department to focus on  _ Finnish _ \--”

“Good _ bye _ , both of you,” Anna said irritably before pressing the button to hang up, and she closed her eyes again.

A moment later, she heaved a sigh and lifted the phone again to tap out a text.

_ Jeg elsker deg, Kris. Stop worrying. _

* * *

She hadn’t thought it was possible, but Kristoff held her even more tenderly than normal that night in bed, peppering her face with slow, soft kisses while he ran a hand gently up and down her spine. It took all her willpower to put a hand on his chest and push him just barely away, and the look of worry that immediately filled his eyes when she did so nearly made her wince.

“You really don’t have to feel this bad about it, honey,” she said softly, tracing her fingers along his cheekbone. “It was an accident that could have happened to anyone, and I’m fine.”

“But you could have been  _ not _ fine,” he whispered. “What if I had really hurt you?”

She knew where this was coming from, why it tore so at him; she just hadn’t wanted to face it until they had the time to talk about it properly.

She brushed the tip of her nose gently against his. “I worry about losing you, too, sometimes,” she admitted. “Because I know-- we both know-- how fast things can happen.”

He drew a shuddering breath, his eyes sliding shut. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,  _ skatten min _ . Today I...I know I was being ridiculous, but it was like...I couldn’t help it, Anna. I’m sorry. I just worry about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I teased you.”

“I deserved it, I think.”

She laughed softly and nestled close to him again, smiling when his arms wrapped warmly around her. “You did. But I know it probably didn’t help.”

“It did. It reminded me that if you were okay enough to laugh at me, then surely you were going to be fine.”

“Well...I am a  _ little _ sore,” she said sweetly, looking up at him through her lashes. “Like on my elbow. It’s  _ bruised _ .”

“Are you going to make me kiss it better like I do for Sofie?”

She nodded, already leaning back and raising the injured arm. “It’s the  _ only cure _ , Kristoff. Nothing else will make me feel better.”

“I thought you said the mac and cheese-- what was it? ‘Purged your body of agony and cured all wounds past, present, and future’, because it was  _ that _ good?”

“I was a different woman then. I’ve changed.”

He obliged her then, kissing the aggrieved elbow and trailing a line of kisses up the rest of her arm and over her shoulder until he reached the corner of her jaw, where he left one lingering kiss before pulling her as close as he could to his chest, tucking her carefully under his chin before folding his arms securely around her.

Anna smiled and nuzzled her face against his neck. “I’m glad you hit me with your car if it ended up like this.”

He chuckled, the sound rumbling against her. “Do you want me to hit you again tomorrow?” he teased, and finally she relaxed fully against him, reassured that he, too, was going to be alright.

“No,” she replied cheerfully. “Tomorrow, it’s  _ your _ turn.”


End file.
